Moonlight in a Bottle
by sweetest sorrow
Summary: What happens when you put a girl who's afraid of love...with a boy who won't admit to love? DG
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic, so please please PLEASE R&R. I really, desperately, need to know whether I should continue or not. Oh, and I NEED A BETA! As you can plainly see, my grammar and spelling sucks. Alright, that's it, so without further interruption, I give you, my fic:  
  
It was a cool moon drifting against the shadows. The branches of the tree gently swayed with the wind. Now and then, a cool breeze blew across Ginny's pale face. She was all alone, and wishing that her knight in shining amour would come talk to her and keep her company. It was a most lonely time for Ginny, all her friends were inside at the party...but being around all those people made her sick. It was unsettling to see all those drunken Hogwarts students, all merry and smelling foul like booze. Definitely not her crowd.  
  
It was rather peaceful being alone now that Ginny thought about it. Maybe her knight in shining amour didn't need to come today...neither did Malfoy. Ginny had just spotted him out of the corner of her eye, he was apparently also alone . Before she could stop herself, Ginny let out a question, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Who, me?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"No, your twin brother," Ginny replied sarcastically. She threw Draco a most disgusted look.  
  
"I see that Harry isn't here, where is he?" questioned Draco  
  
"Why would you want to know?" asked Ginny, annoyed.  
  
"Well, you asked about my whereabouts first, so I have to know...why would you care about me?." Draco turned his head and glared at Ginny.  
  
Ginny glared back, "I don't care. I just thought it was a nice thing to ask you. Of course, you wouldn't know about being nice, you're just like your father."  
  
Draco calmed himself, he would rather die then let on that Ginny was actually getting to him. "Fine, I'll be nice," struggled Draco, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I just came out here to get away from it all, the crowds, the booze, and all that other delightful shit." Ginny could not believe she was actually answering Malfoy's question, let alone being able to stand him.  
  
"That's why we're all here, isn't it?" said Draco in a mysterious tone of voice.  
  
"I just hate being around all those people, they're all drunk and so stupid. I mean, I thought Abby was a sensible person...but she just got so drunk that she went and had sex with the first boy she saw." Ginny was feeling especially stupid at the moment, she had just confessed something to Draco. Embarrassed, she absent-mindedly twirled her hair in her fingers.  
  
"That's a habit you should get rid of. It makes you seem ditzy," said Draco noticing her hair-twirling.  
  
Ginny was just now beginning to realize how close Malfoy was to her. It was beyond normal comfort zones for Ginny. Draco took note of this too and backed off a little.  
  
"You never answered why Harry wasn't here, "said Draco softly, "Did it really matter?"  
  
"No..," answered Ginny barely above a whisper, "It didn't."  
  
Draco walked only a step towards Ginny before she suddenly said, "I better get going. My friends are probably wondering where I am..." And with that, Ginny walked away and back towards Hogwarts.  
  
Draco's eyes stayed on Ginny even as she disappeared in the darkness. It was all so confusing, why did she walk away? Draco knew how Harry treated her, like dirt. Did she honestly care about him that much? It was all so confusing.  
  
"Why did I leave?" pondered Ginny. Finally, after looking for the most reasonable answer, she firmly told herself that she left because she cared about Harry.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I bet Harry's snogging some girl at the party right now..." She couldn't lie to herself like that. She and Harry were on certain terms, only together in public. When there wasn't a crowd...well it was different. So then why did she leave? Harry certainly didn't care... then, she knew. She was afraid. Afraid of falling in love...and getting hurt. Ginny had never been in love, there were risks to it that she didn't want to take. She was afraid of getting serious with Draco and end up caring for him. After all, her brother Ron had been in love with Hermoine, and he ended dying for her. Love was definitely off limits for Ginny Weasley.  
  
~  
  
Draco was dumbstruck. No girl had ever turned him down. And, he wasn't even aiming very high for his standards...come on, it was a Weasley. That brought him to another question, why was he suddenly interested in her? Weasleys and Malfoys hated each other, it had always been like that. So why change now? Maybe it was her fiery but lovely auburn red hair...or maybe it was the way her eyes lit up when she laughed..."How do I even notice these things?" All these thoughts frustrated Draco. He would definitely be stuck on Ginny for a while.  
  
~  
  
"Harry, are you drunk again?" demanded Ginny. Her temper was short and easy to set off.  
  
"Of course not Ginny, whatever made you think that?" Harry was drunk, no doubt about it.  
  
"Harry, if a Hogwarts teacher finds you, you'd lose your badge and be kicked off the quidditch team...you know that." Ginny's tone of voice had changed from mad to worried.  
  
"I've lost it all before and I got it back. I can do it again...nothing to lose." slurred Harry. The alcohol was taking effect.  
  
"You'd lose respect. People who saw you once as a hero would now look down at you with shame. Don't do this and come with me to get you cleaned up." Ginny was now desperate and near tears.  
  
Harry was started to get impatient and loudly said, "Ginny, why do you always talk this kind of bullshit to me?! You're always bitching off about respect this shit and respect that shit, did it ever occur to you that nobody cares?! You're just a worthless piece of shit."  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore, the tears escaped and trickled down her face. In a breaking voice she choked out, "Harry, it's over. I can't take this from you anymore...why couldn't you be like when we first met?!" Ginny finished with a sob and ran out of Hogwarts. Reaching the door, she flung it open, cutting her hand. Draco was behind her.  
  
"You really are a dramatic couple you know...your lives could be one of those soap operas," said Draco with a grin.  
  
Ginny, a little startled, jumped, but soon found her voice. "Draco, did you follow me?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"So you saw the whole fight between me and Harry?" asked Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you guys were pretty loud-"  
  
"I'm such an idiot! I should've never of let Harry get to me..." Ginny couldn't finish, a wave a tears blocked her vision and choked her words.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself down..." said Draco softly. He gently put his arms around Ginny to comfort her.  
  
"Why are you being nice? I'd thought you'd take the time to humiliate me," said Ginny bluntly.  
  
"I'll leave if you want me to," said Draco.  
  
"No! I mean, please don't..."  
  
"I won't," Draco whispered, "I promise..." Draco firmly held Ginny's hand. He was shocked to find blood. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh...it's nothing, just cut myself opening the door," said Ginny casually.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital wing, your cut's turning green," worried Draco.  
  
Ginny peered closely at her cut...Draco was right. "Alright, I'll go. Care to join me?"  
  
"Why not?" smirked Draco.  
  
~  
  
"You should have came sooner. The infection in your hand is spreading," stressed Madame Palmary.  
  
"It's an infection?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes and quite a serious one. The first years in Herbology were studying Crontines...and one of the Crontine spat it's venom at the door...I told Filch to clean it up, but I guess he didn't listen," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny gazed down at her hand in which Pomfrey was bandaging...then at Draco. His green-blue eyes looked right back at her. Ginny couldn't guess his emotions, he hid them so well.  
  
"There, all wrapped up. You kids can go now," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Once back outside, Ginny was desperate for Draco to say something. "Why don't you talk anymore? Whenever I say something you just go 'Hmmm...' or 'Yeah'. Say something."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny with the softest gaze in his eyes, "I was just wondering...are you and me over after tonight? Are you going back to Harry tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny stiffened, "You know I'm not. I took all the crap I can take from him...so I guess me and him are officially over."  
  
Draco stared at the ground for a moment before speaking again, "So, do you want to stay together after this? I mean, I know some of your 'buddies' wouldn't approve...and I'm still with Pansy..."  
  
Ginny spoke fast, "If you want 'us' to happen then, you gotta dump Pansy. I refuse to be treated like that."  
  
"Why? Harry did treated you like that all the time," sneered Draco.  
  
"We had an agreement," said Ginny defensively, "And I'm serious, dump Pansy."  
  
An smirk spread to Draco's face, "I never said that I wanted 'us' to happen." Ginny's heart sank, she just admitted to Draco that she wanted to be with him. Draco's smirk got bigger. "However," he started," If you want 'us' to happen...then I will dump Pansy."  
  
Ginny didn't say a word but grew interested in her shoes.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said slyly. Draco waited for Ginny to say something but she remained quiet. Impatiently Draco said, "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Ginny stared up at Draco with a teasing look in her eye, "You're afraid of saying you like someone first. Afraid to admit it, so you trick a innocent girl, like me, to say it first."  
  
"You wish," sneered Draco. Thought he did his best to hide it, he knew Ginny was right.  
  
"If I'm wrong, then why did you convince me to go to the Hospital Wing? You did that because you care. You act all cold and bitter, but inside...you're just like everyone else." Ginny finished the last part softly, for Draco had the most sincere look in his eyes.  
  
"Ginny," started Draco nervously, "I would like to go out with you...and if you do...I'll dump Pansy."  
  
"That's more like it," smiled Ginny. Ginny had gotten the most heartless guy to admit his feelings, it was a proud day.  
  
~  
  
"Look Draco, like my new shoes? Oh, and I got new nail polish. I really think this color suits me better than my last one...don't you?" Pansy was babbling on and on to Draco about stuff he really didn't care about. Draco's patience was short when it came to girls. He quietly promised himself that right after she got done about her new shoes, he would dump her.  
  
Pansy noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, she didn't like that. "Draco, darling, whatever could be so important for you to be distracted from me?"  
  
"Pansy, to put it plainly, I'm bored of you. All you ever talk about is stuff that I just don't care about. Did it ever occur to you that maybe different colored nylons don't exactly appeal to me?" Draco was being very short tempered with her.  
  
"So now you don't care about me?!" shot back Pansy.  
  
Draco looked her right in the eye and said, "No, actually I don't"  
  
~  
  
Winter break was approaching and Ginny felt a little glum going back to The Burrow without Ron, not to mention a little guilty too. Her household just hasn't been the same without him. Everybody had gotten more distant and quieter. To put it plain, Ginny didn't want to go back. But she had nowhere else to go and she certainly didn't want to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny plopped on her bed feeling rather disappointed when Draco came in. She was surpassed by his sudden visit, "Draco, what are you doing here? Guys aren't supposed to be in the girl's dormitories."  
  
"Well, I couldn't find you anywhere else and what I have to ask you is important."  
  
"Okay, ask away."  
  
"Ginny, how would you like to spend break with me?"  
  
Ginny was taken back with that question. They had only been going out for a month and they hadn't told anyone yet, so maybe spending two weeks together was a little much. "Draco, I don't know..."  
  
"Look, my mother has given he one of her own private estates for my early Christmas present. My father doesn't know of the estate and he wouldn't care anyway, he's been sent back to Mundial's Prison for Criminals again. I think we're ready for it...so what do you say?"  
  
Ginny face lighted up with happiness, "When do we leave?"  
  
Draco smiled back, "In three days. Be ready. We're traveling by Floo."  
  
~  
  
After Draco left, Ginny gave herself some time to think about it. First she'd have to tell her parents...she'd make something up. Still, it was two whole weeks ...alone...with Draco...at an empty estate.  
  
"No worries," said Ginny out loud.  
  
A/N: And that was the end of...*drumroll*...the first chapter! Do you think it was a bit too long? A bit too short? Just let me know by clicking the blue button. You can click fast, you can click slow...but just click it! That could be the fanfic review jingle, *singing out of tune* click it fast, click it slow...just click it! Maybe not. Anyhoo, DON'T FORGET to read my second chapter so you can find out all about Ginny's and Draco's winter break! Oh, and absolutely don't forget that I need a BETA! Toodles! 


	2. Christmas and a Suprise

A/N: Chappie 2! Finally finished...I redid it countless times, never could seem to get it right. Especially the whole winter break part, it was sort of hard for me to not sound quite so cheesy. I really tried not to sound so fluffy... REALLY tried, but if I do, please excuse me. And so, here is Chapter2.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all, plot mine :)  
  
Ginny was nervous, she really couldn't help it. In just a few minuets, she would be on a two-week break with Draco. Draco had already told her that they would be staying at Chateau Ranch, an early Christmas present from his mum. And her luggage had already been sent ahead with Draco.  
  
So, she awkwardly walked up to Hogwart's main fireplace and said with an uneasy voice, "Chateau Ranch."  
  
The wind blew furiously through her hair and smoke clouded her vision. Ginny had forgotten what it was like to travel by Floo, cumbersome and messy.  
  
But it wasn't long till she arrived at her destination. Thank God, she thought.  
  
She cautiously stepped out of the fireplace and into a room that probably was the living room. She gingerly eyed the fake fruit on a table in the middle of the room. Hungry thoughts began to cloud her mind; a transformation spell could easily turn those wax fruit into the real thing. Hmm...wonder if Draco would mind...  
  
Nah...better not.  
  
But I am hungry...  
  
It would be rude though.  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't possibly miss some wax fruit.  
  
Maybe just one of the grapes...he won't even notice.  
  
All of Ginny's hunger-related thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a smooth voice say, "Having fun?"  
  
Ginny spun around and directed her gaze to an attractive boy with a head of silvery blond hair. Draco. He was leaning on the doorway to another room, looking very smug.  
  
Ginny quickly went to explain herself, "I was just looking...that's all." She hastily shifted her look to her shoes. She always did that when she was embarrassed.   
  
Draco glanced at Ginny, "I take it you're hungry?"  
  
Ginny nodded somberly. It seemed like forever since she last ate.  
  
~  
  
After lunch, Ginny was back to her old self. Cheerful and bright. She and Draco had decided to take a long walk through the pastures of the ranch. They passed by the horses in their stalls. "We'll be riding them tomorrow." informed Draco. "If you don't like horses, then you're a sissy like your so-called 'masculine' brothers. If you really don't like horses, then we'll do something else tomorrow.  
  
Ginny felt a bit insulted by the crack Draco made at her brothers, "That's not funny."  
  
Draco glanced at Ginny smirking, "I'll tell you what's funny, me landing on top of you, snogging you senseless."  
  
Ginny laughed, "You wish."   
  
Draco grinned back, "Watch me" Then, out of the blue, he started to chase a shrieking and giggling Ginny through the pastures, and just like Draco said it would happen, Ginny tripped causing Draco to land on top of her snogging her senseless. Well, not exactly senseless. It was a rather romantic kiss, not to mention long. Ginny flung her arms around Draco and discovered that his lips were surprisingly soft. Not cold like she thought they would be.  
  
But soon, Draco began to lose balance and fell off Ginny. She laughed at Draco covered in mud, and quickly realized that she too, had mud patches on her clothes.  
  
"I'm guessing we both look like shit," said Ginny.  
  
"I think the mud makes me look rather muscular," commented Draco before he showed off his biceps. Ginny laughed again. "You laugh a lot," noted Draco.  
  
Ginny stopped for a moment and gently gazed at Draco, "Well, that's how you won me over."  
  
~  
  
After dinner, Ginny was a little uneasy about the certain matter of where she was to sleep. And, where had Draco put all her luggage? When all the dishes had been cleared, Ginny apprehensively spoke up, "Where should I sleep?"  
  
Draco grinned, "In my bed with me."  
  
Ginny giggled, "No, seriously, where should I sleep?"  
  
"Well," started Draco, "I wasn't kidding, you'll probably have to sleep in my room. The room set up for you has a leak in the ceiling due to all the rain...and there are no other rooms ready for usage. They've got no beds and are intolerably cold...no heating in those rooms."  
  
With a mixed look on her face, Ginny firmly said, "Well, the living has a fireplace and a couch, I'll sleep there."  
  
Draco smirked," It's terribly dark in there, are you sure you don't need somebody with you?"  
  
Ginny had started to get up to leave the dinner table, "I'm sure."  
  
~  
  
It was pitch black in the living room, Draco was right, it was sort of creepy. But it's better than sharing a room with Draco. Still, she was freaked out.   
  
Ginny felt cold, scared, a bit homesick, and...thirsty? Yes, definitely. She slowly got up from the couch, and started to feel her way through the dark to the kitchen. Unexpectedly, she hit something soft and warm. Basic instinct and experience of horror movies told her to scream. She felt something rough clasp over her mouth, muffling her scream. A hand. Who was it? Ginny was scared...terrified. Maybe she should scream for Draco, he might be able to hear her. Before she could do it, a raspy voice belonging to the hand said, "If you don't scream I'll uncover your mouth."  
  
Ginny nodded silently. The hand was gone. Instead she felt something tying her hands together...rope. Frantic thoughts ran through her mind, he's going to kill me. I'm going to die...  
  
Ginny wasn't in the mood for dying so with a last spurt of energy, she screamed, "DRACO! HELP!"  
  
The man with the raspy voice swore and covered her mouth again. "Scream again and I'll cut your throat."  
  
This time, he cut off a piece of cloth from Ginny's nightgown and gagged her with it. Ginny was beginning to feel sick...  
  
Fortunately, Draco had heard her and came to her rescue. Draco had come armed with a metal poker and bashed the raspy voice man over the head. Raspy Voice fell down unconscious.   
  
Ginny felt better, she had energy back, she started to yell for Draco to untie her, "Umffie fi!"  
  
Draco quickly took the gag out and untied her. Ginny was choking in sobs, "H-he c-came out of n-n-nowhere..."  
  
"Shh..." whispered Draco, "It's alright now."  
  
Needless to say, Ginny slept in Draco's room for that night.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Draco took Ginny riding. Ginny had fully recovered from last night and was laughing again. Draco chose to ride a black stallion and Ginny rode a white pony.  
  
"Dust is much faster," said Draco referring to the black stallion, "Starlight will never have a chance against him."  
  
"Your horse is named Dust?" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," Draco grinned.  
  
~  
  
And so they were off racing. The land around the ranch was plenty and there were no risks of crashing into trees. In the end, Ginny did actually end up winning. Draco was breathless when he finally caught up, "I - let - you win."  
  
"So is that why you're so out of breath?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Of course," said Draco getting off his horse. Then he walked over to Ginny's horse and lifted Ginny off the horse but did not put her down. He held Ginny and swung her in a circle kissing her. It was a long kiss but sweet. Ginny kissed Draco back and that's how they stayed.   
  
~  
  
  
  
The next day, it was Christmas. Ginny wanted to exchange presents by the tree but since there was none, she settled for a regular oak tree outside. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she said handing him a small box. Draco opened it and found a fairy charm. Ginny quickly explained, "It may seem sort of feminine to you but it's always brought me luck so I wanted you to have it."  
  
Draco gave her a warm smile, "I'll keep it." He tucked it in his pocket and took out a small box from another pocket. "This is yours."  
  
Ginny opened the box and out fell a small pebble sized bottle. Inside the bottle contained a rock no bigger than a marble. There were radiant rays coming from the rock...blue and silver rays. There was also specks of white things, they were very small and glittered inside the bottle. Ginny was taken back, "It's...beautiful. What is it though?"  
  
Draco softly said, "It's moonlight in a bottle." Ginny looked confused. Draco explained more, "It's actually moonstone."  
  
Ginny was shocked, "Moonstone? There's only two in the world. And one of them is in a museum in Paris...the other one is a family heirloom to some wealthy family.'  
  
Draco smirked, "Can you guess which wealthy family?"  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with concern, "Draco, I can't take this...it's probably too important for me to keep."  
  
"No, I want you to take it, and every time you see it, remember me."  
  
Ginny was hesitant, then finally she said, "Alright I will." Then Ginny strung the bottle around a necklace she was wearing, "I'll kept it always."  
  
~  
  
The rest of the two weeks passed fast for Ginny, and before she knew it, her glorious break with Draco was over. She felt disappointed as she unpacked in her dormitory; Hogwarts just seemed so boring now that she was back.  
  
Her only ray of sunshine was meeting Draco at lunch today...that is if she could find him. He definitely would not sit at the Gryffindor table, and Ginny couldn't stand the other Slytherins, so they had decided to sneak away at lunch.  
  
As Ginny was unpacking, she heard a noise...no, more like a knock. "Come in," called Ginny sweetly.  
  
She turned to see who it was. Harry.  
  
Harry casually strolled around Ginny's dorm and said, "So I hear you're with Draco now."  
  
"You heard right," replied Ginny, careful not to meet Harry's gaze.   
  
"So...are you guys getting along alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're just fine," answered Ginny. She bit her lip so that all the angry words inside wouldn't get out.  
  
"Oh, well congrats to you guys then," said Harry.  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving about now?" asked Ginny. She was getting impatient with him.  
  
All of the sudden, Harry kissed her. He waited for Ginny to kiss him back but, it didn't happen.   
  
Ginny furiously threw Harry off. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Kissing you," said Harry before attempting to kiss Ginny again. This time Ginny couldn't hold her feelings and kissed Harry back. It was a long kiss, and needless to say, Ginny didn't hate it, at all.  
  
"This isn't right," said Ginny all of the sudden. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
Harry wouldn't give her up so easily, "Ginny, why don't you give us a try? Just one week. If it doesn't work out then, I'll never bother you again. I promise." Harry looked so sincere that Ginny had to give him a chance.  
  
"Alright, you've got one week, Potter."  
  
~  
  
Lunch was great and romantic. Draco had found a shady spot under a willow tree where nobody could bother them. "Oh, this is so lovely," cooed Ginny. "I could just stay here forever."  
  
Actually, it wasn't hard to believe Ginny. It was lovely, with a gentle breeze drifting between the branches every now and then. The few rays of sunshine that filtered through the leaves were wondrous and warm to the touch. It was so nice and peaceful that Ginny even considered telling Draco about Harry just to get it over with...but stopped herself shortly.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes?" replied Ginny.  
  
"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how . It's sort of hard for me to say this...I...I-I..."  
  
"Draco, if you aren't ready to say it, it's okay if you wait awhile." Ginny knew what he was going to say, the three worded phrase that every girl wanted to hear.   
  
Draco recomposed himself and said, "No, I'm ready. After all, we've been dating for three months already and in four months, I'm going to graduate. So, I better get it over with now and spare the drama later. I love you and-"  
  
Ginny had not expected the "and" part, her heart raced.  
  
"-I want to ask you something."  
  
Ginny stopped breathing. She watched Draco's every movements. He took something out of his pocket, a small velvet box. He got on one knee and slowly began to open it...  
  
~  
  
"Ginny, are you awake?" Ginny's eyes fluttered. She saw Draco.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"The hospital wing. We went here when we first met, remember?"  
  
Ginny nodded weakly. Draco spoke again," You fainted."  
  
Draco talked gently," I wanted to ask you something. So, I'll ask you now...I know you probably thought it was an engagement ring, but it isn't. I-I mean it is but not really, it's a promise ring. I wanted to ask if you would wait for me. Until you get out of Hogwarts of course, because I want to marry you. I want you to keep it, and if by the time you graduate from Hogwarts and you don't love me anymore...you can give it back."  
  
Ginny nodded again, she understood. But what about Harry? She didn't have time to think about that because Draco had gotten on one of his knees again, opened the box and said," Will you wait for me?"  
  
"Yes," whispered a breathless Ginny.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Ginny was back in her dormitory but was given the entire day off so she could rest more. Ginny was uncomfortable all the same. More like uneasy. Last night...when she had said "yes"...and the whole situation about Draco wanting to marry her...it was all making her dizzy. She fingered the promise ring on her fourth finger; it was only a promise ring after all, nothing big.   
  
Actually, it looked allot like an engagement ring. It had a single diamond, real, by the way, set in a circle of tiny sapphires, also real. It was a beautiful ring. But having this ring meant that she couldn't spend anymore time with Harry, not that she wanted to anyways. She didn't mind it at all; she never loved Harry, but Draco...? Ginny was scared. Love. Ginny wasn't up to it. Her brother was in love, and where did it get him? Dead. Her parents were in love, and where did it get them? A lifetime a bickering at each other.  
  
It was final; Ginny would not fall in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
~  
  
Harry was exhausted. He had just come from an endless class of Professor Binn's droning. Luckily, only four months more and then it'd all be over. Harry looked around the hallway for Seamus, they were supposed to work on their project together after class...instead he found Ginny. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny wasn't going to dart around on it, no not her; she was going to break it to Harry right away. "Harry, I don't want to give you a chance anymore."  
  
Harry looked confused, "What?"  
  
Ginny sighed and held up her hand to show him the ring.  
  
"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!!?"  
  
"Keep your voice down, Harry. You're always so loud. And no, I'm not engaged." Ginny dragged Harry to an empty classroom where nobody could see them.   
  
Once inside, Ginny spoke first, "It's a promise ring form Draco. And I'm keeping it...meaning I can't give you one week."   
  
Harry was quiet. He was sort of confused still but the big idea was hitting him. Hard. His chance was over...if only he had done something before that Draco prat had given her that ring. If only...  
  
Ginny sighed. She was getting tired. All this explaining had worn her patience thin. "Look, Harry, I'm going now. I don't want you to talk to me after this, you understand, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded blindly. Truth was, he didn't understand anything right now. As Ginny slowly got up to leave, Harry suddenly said, "Good-bye then"  
  
Ginny paused as she was walking out, "'Bye." She shut the door behind her leaving Harry alone with his feelings.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was it. Chapter 2. Happy? Great. Anyhoo, i'm stuck now, dunno what to do from here. Should I even continue? I've got a ton of grammar mistakes, I NEED A BETA!!! Please review! 


End file.
